


Art for Acceptable Loss

by superhumandisasters



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters
Summary: Companion illustrations for the 4F fanzine organized by piglet!





	1. the meadows squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefilthiestpiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/gifts), [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptable Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286544) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 




	2. hidden sketch




	3. putting him through his paces




	4. "Furlough?"




End file.
